Lost Love
by Shinju Uchiha
Summary: WHY? WHY had this been happening. Kairi has been kidnapped by Larxene and Orginazation 13. Will Sora get there in time? Please R&R. I do take anonymous reviews! Hiatus
1. Beginning

Lost love

**Lost love **

**Kairi had just gotten home. She was getting ready when she heard a knock on the door. She was about to open the door when her parents & Namine came in. She told them she had a date with Sora then the phone rang. Namine picked – up the phone and answered it. The person on the other line was Roxas. He asked if she wanted to go out tonight, and see a movie. She said yes, she would go only if they would see Inuyasha 9.**

**Kairi was still getting ready for her date with Sora. Then, when she was ready she heard a knock at the door. She answered the door and it was Roxas. He asked for Namine. Kairi went and got her sister who was not ready. She asked if Roxas could wait a minute. Kairi said he could. Namine hurried down and got her coat and went out. **

**Sora was running late, because Roxas had locked him in a closet .When he got there Kairi was on the porch. He said he was sorry, and he had been late because of Roxas. They went to a really nice restaurant. **

**Namine & Roxas were watching the movie and Roxas leaned over to ask a question, and Namine wasn't there .The same thing happened to Sora and Kairi, one minute she was there the next she was gone .Roxas called Sora immediately ,and Sora tolled him the same thing had happened to him. They were both really worried. **

**The next day they went to Namine & Kairi's house and Kairi answered the door, and Namine came to the door. The boys called them by name, and then the girls asked the boys who they were and what their names were. The boys asked them if they remembered what had happened yesterday, and they said no. Then they were separated from each other by a huge gust of dark magic and everything turned black. Namine was thrown in the Beast Castle. Kairi was thrown in Hollow Basion .Sora was thrown in Land of the Dragons, and Roxas Halloween town. **

**Beall had heard commotion in the entrance – hall and went to see what was happing .When she got down there she saw Namine on the floor .She immediately called Beast to come .When he got there he saw a girl in Beall's arms and ran to see if it was Kairi or Namine and once he found out he took her to a spare room.**

**Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aaerith, Cid, and Merlin Found Kairi .They rushed her back to Merlin's house .When she woke she asked where she was. They tolled her she was in Hollow Basion. She asked if Namine, Sora, or Roxas had it made there.**

**They all said no, they had not gotten there.**

**Sora had landed in Land of the Dragons where he was found by Mulan and Shang. They took him to the camp where when he woke-up he asked if Kairi was there and if she was she OK. **

**Roxas was found by Jack Skellington. He took him to Christmas town. Where Santa Clause took Roxas to his bedroom in his workshop .When he woke-up he asked about Namine, Kairi, and Sora. Jack asked if he was not Sora. Roxas said of course not he was Roxas and he was Sora's nobody. Jack said he was not sure that they were there. **

**Namine was worried about Roxas. Roxas was worried about Namine. Sora was worried about Kairi and Kairi was worried about everyone especially about Sora.**

**Once King Mickey, Donald, & Goofy found out about Namine, Kairi, Sora, & Roxas Donald & Goofy set out to find them. First they went to Density Island to see if Riku was there. When they got there he had not even heard of them disappearing. He said that he hadn't been on the island and hadn't heard of anything since he got back. **

**After they talked to Riku they went to Land of the Dragons to see if Sora was there and he was. Once Sora felt better they set off for Peter Pan's place to see if anyone was there. **

**First they tried to find Peter Pan in Neverland. When they found he said that Namine, Kairi, and Roxas weren't there. Peter said weird things had been happening lately. Captain Hook hadn't been around instead there were people with wings "those are pixies" said Sora. Peter told them they were bigger so they called them bigger Pixies "dorks those are fairies" coughed Sora. They left right after that. **

**Then they went to see Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack said that he hadn't seen them & wouldn't then said to leave. Then they went to see the king & see if he knew where anyone was.**

**He said that Roxas was in Halloween town and that he would try to find Namine & Kairi & why this happened. King Mickey told them to get Roxas report back to the castle right after. When they got back to the gummi ship, Sora asked if they could listen to "Simple and Clean". Donald almost said no, but then changed his mind and said yes.**

**When they arrived at Halloween town Roxas was trying to explain to Jack he was not Sora, but Roxas & calling Jack stupid but Jack walked around & just kept pestering Roxas even after Roxas told Jack to go away. When Jack saw Sora & everyone else he ran to them and hugged them, and Roxas said "what took you so long?"**

**Sora told Roxas that they couldn't find Namine or Kairi. Roxas said "lets go get them" but then Heartless started forming around them. They started fighting the Heartless but then Larxene and others from the Organization appeared and told them they would never find Kairi & Namine. **

**After Larxene left more Heartless & Nobodies appeared. Sora & Roxas started fighting them while Goofy & Donald where in the Gummi ship. While waiting in the Gummi Ship they got a message from King Mickey. King Mickey was trying to see what was wrong. They told him that Roxas & Sora were fighting Heartless & Nobodies. The King said grab them and come to the castle immediately. So Donald and Goofy beamed Sora & Roxas to the Gummi ship and left to go to the castle.**

**When Namine woke-up she went down stairs and looked around to find somebody. The first person she saw was Beal. Beall asked what happened Namine said she had no idea. Beall asked if she was hungry Namine said she was. Miss. Potts brought out some tea to Namine and Beall. Loamier talked to Namine about how she got there and if she was ok. Namine said what she told Beall earlier and that she was ok.**

**After Kairi woke she went to the shopping area where she found Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Leon, Cid, & Merlin. They asked her if she knew what happened she didn't have any idea what happened. Then Larxene appeared and grabbed Kairi before she could summon her Keyblade. Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie got there swords and fans out Larxene warned them if they came any closer she would kill Kairi. So they backed away and she disappeared and Cid called the King & told him what had happened. Leon then talked to the king and asked him if he could send a Gummi Ship so they could help with the search. The King said he would and told him once it got there to come to the castle. Leon asked "who wanted to come with him." "besides Merlin and Cid," Everybody laughed except Cid. Cid said" what do you mean besides Cid." Leon replied by saying "You AND Merlin have to stay hear and monitor OK." Cloud and Yuffie came but Aerith decided to stay and help. Then they headed to the castle after saying there goodbyes.**

**When they got to the castle they saw Sora and the others. They said hi and they went to the Parlor where they met the King Mickey told everyone about what happened at Hollow Basion. Sora started asking Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie why they had let this happen. They said she had come out of nowhere, and that they were sorry. Roxas asked "have you found where Namine is?" "Yes we have found where Namine is." "She is at the Beast's castle." "How are all of us going to get there", Sora asked. Then Yuffie said' "Ya, both of the Gummi Ships are small but we don't want to take both." "Well we do have a new extra large Gummi ship, if you want to take it" said the King. Sora then said," Of course we do I Larxene might already be there we must hurry." With that hey were gone.**

**When they got in the Gummi ship Roxas asked, "What are we going to do when we get there?" Sora replied by saying," First we are going to find your girlfriend." Roxas said "OK." **

**After Namine had finished eating she went to the courtyard to get some air when all of a sudden a Gummi ship appeared. Roxas was the first one out and ran to Namine he gave her a Kiss and said he had been so worry about her. She said she had been scared that she would never see him again. Sora snuck by every one and went find the Beast. When he found him the Beast hugged and said he was happy to him and asked "why are you here?" "To find Namine" Sora told him. The Beast asked "What the heck happened." Sora told him happened." "So is Kairi with you, Sora."**

**FLASHBACK**

"**I will never let anything bad happen to you Kairi I would rather die a thousand deaths then to see you, my love, get a single scratch because **

**You are my night and day**

**You are my hearts greatest gift**

**You give my nightmares light**

**On the darkest of nights you are my light**

**To see you hurt would just kill me**

**I could never look at my self again**

**I LOVE YOU KAIRI**

**YOU sparkle no matter what"**

"**Sora that poem was beautiful I love you to" said Kairi. Then Sora pulled her toward him and gave a passionate kiss then he got on one knee and got out a beautiful diamond and blue sapphire ring. Sora asked "will you marry me Kairi Koyoada." Kairi said "of course I will Sora."**

**You sparkle like a Million stars in the sky**

**You will always be loved**

**I will never stray from you**

**I will always be by your side**

**Call me whenever you need even if you just want to say Hi **

**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU KAIRI MY LOVE FOR NOW AND FOREVER**

**I would walk on water for you**

**I would walk a million needles for you**

**I will do anything to protect you**

**Remember you are loved now and will be forever**

**Because I love you Kairi**

"**Kairi I can't wait until the wedding." I can't wait either." Pulling her toward he gave her a gentle kiss and they watched the sunset. **

**END FLASHBACK**

"**What" Sora said angrily. "Is Kairi with you?" "No she was kidnapped," said a very sad Sora. "Sora, can I be of assistance?" asked Beast. Sora said "just look for Larxene." "OK", said Beast.**

"**Oh, Beast" said Sora,"Beast promise you will always trust in Beall and protect her with your life." Beast said, "I promise fully to trust her protect her with my life now & forever." "Thank You Beast"said Sora then left. **

**When he got back to the ship everybody looked worried he asked "what's wrong." Donald went over to him a said "where have you been. We have been worried." Sora with his goofy smile asked "why have been? For your information I was with the Beast." Donald looking sad said "the Beast got killed the day after Namine arrived. Beall had just arrived there the day he got killed in his room by Marluxia. He tried to grab Beall but something stopped him." Sora felt a sharp pain in his back, and fainted right then. Donald yelled" get back from Sora Marluxia." The last thing Sora saw was Riku jumping from somewhere and started fighting Marluxia. **

**When Sora woke up he was in a guest bedroom. When Donald saw Sora was awake he went over and asked "are you ok." "Ya I'm ok" replied a sleepy Sora. Then Goofy, Roxas, Riku, and the others came in. Riku said, "nice to see you squirt." "Hey Riku How have you been" asked Sora. "I've been fine" said Riku "but I heard Kairi was taken by that witch Larxene." Sora said" ya she did, but we're going to get her back." Then Sora asked "how did you get here?" Riku replied" the King sent a Gummi ship to Destiny Island and told me were you where." "Thanks for coming. I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't come" Donald said.**

"**So" said Sora "what are we going to do now?" "What do you mean WE?" asked Riku. Sora asked "aren't we all going to find Kairi." "Why would you think that Sora?" asked Riku. "Because you and I promised Kairi we would never leave her." "Well I want to look in different places so we can find and save her quicker" said Riku hotly. "Ok" murmured Sora then louder he said "we will go separate ways." **

**FLASHBACK **

"**Kairi were in the world are you taking me"' said Sora with a bandanna over his eyes. "Sora you will see when we get there" said Kairi who thought that Sora was being a baby. "When are we going to get there Kairiiiiiiiii" said Sora. "I don't know and why did you say Kairiiiiiiiiiiii." "I only said 9'Ss." "Sora you are so irritating. Stop being a baby." **

**When they got there Kairi took off the bandanna and said "here we are." It was the place Sora had proposed to her. She told him "I thought you might like to see this place." Sora said "thanks Kairi." He pulled her in and gave her a gentle kiss. It started raining & Sora said "just like the night I proposed to you." She said "I know." Then they decided they should leave.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"**Are you ok Sora?" Sora said "no Kairi is missing you want to go different ways and I found out beast was killed. How do you think I am?" "Sorry I was just asking." "I'm sorry to I " Sora just broke down crying. Riku went over to him & put an arm around him and said, "I shouldn't have snapped." Riku said "I understand I would've done that to." "I'm just so worried" Sora told Riku. "I know you are. I am to." "Thanks that makes me feel better" Sora said sarcastically. "I was trying." "I know. It's just I want to find Kairi so bad. I just want to know if she is alright" Sora said. "I know how you feel Sora" Riku said, "I feel the same way. I want to know if she is okay too. So don't worry. I'm sure she will be ok." Sora said "you're right when we find her she will be ok. Come on let's go find Kairi. Come on." Sora started running off and when he got to the gummi ship he looked back and saw that none of them moved. He yelled back "Aren't you guys coming? We need to find Kairi." They looked at each other than ran to the gummi ship. **

**At first Kairi didn't know where she was when she woke up, but then she remembered the place because she had been kidnapped and taken here before. The place was none other than the Land that never was. At first she was scared then she started thinking why does this always happen to me? Then Larxene came in. She said "your friends will never find you." Kairi said "you want to bet on that. Because if you do I will bet money I don't have that they will. So ha. " **

"**You little brat" Larxene said then slapped Kairi. "You don't understand. How will they know where to find you if you don't know where you, yourself, is." Kairi told her "I know where I am." "Then where are you brat?" "I am in the Land that never was." "How did you know that? Huh?" "I have stayed in this same room. So ha-ha." "You insolent brat. Don't talk to me like that. I rule the land that never was." ("There is an accomplishment.") "That's it," with that said Larxene jumped for Kairi but before she got there Kairi summoned her Keyblade and hit her on the head.**


	2. Death of Sora

**Kairi's POV**

"**I just got out of the prison that they have been holding me. I wish I could just waltz out there but that would be dangerous. I need to figure a way out. If I don't I'm going to die or worse." Kairi thought. While Kairi was thinking she didn't realize that someone was coming up behind her. "Kai?" a girl behind Kairi said.**

"**Rose! Is that really you?" Kairi said looking behind her.**

"**Yeah, I have been stuck in here for about an hour or 2," Rose said.**

"**Really? I don't know how long I have been here," Kairi replied.**

"**I am tired Kai, we need to get out of here," Rose said looking around.**

"**I agree there should be a spot over there to go out. We must be careful thought." Kairi said pointing to a place that they could get through & out of this place. They got to a door and opened it and a stair case that led to the outside stairs was there so they ran down them.**

"**How do we get off the world Kai?" Rose asked looking around.**

"**I think there is a portal to ****Twilight Town," Kairi said looking around. "I remembered Sora said something about an ally. Wait I know where!" Kairi said.**

"**Kai, do you know where it is?" Rose asked.**

"**Yeah follow me," Kairi said grabbing her hand but was stopped by Nobodies.**

"**Kairi, what attack 1****st****?" Rose asked punching a Nobody.**

"**Anything, just don't over exert yourself!" Kairi said while she summoned her Keyblade.**

"**Kairi, I think we should make a run to the portal!" Rose said, she was pushed to the ground by the Nobodies and getting tied up.**

"**Leave her alone!" A guy said hitting the Nobodies.**

"**Kai, move out of the way!" A guy said pushing Kairi out of the way. Kairi didn't get to see his face before he got up and summoned a keyblade & started fighting.**

"**Kairi, get up," a girl said beside Kairi. Kairi looked at her face & saw it was Namine.**

"**Hello Namine," Kairi said giving her a hug.**

"**Come on Kai, Rose was already taken to the gummi ship and now we must take you," Namine said.**

"**Ok, "Kairi said getting up and following Namine. They got to the ship and Kairi got in followed by Namine. Roxas was on the ship preparing it to go.**

"**Rox, are we going to leave Sora?" Namine asked Roxas.**

"**If he doesn't hurry," Roxas replied while Kairi jumped out.**

"**Kai, get back here!" Namine screamed while Kairi ran to help Sora.**

"**Sora! Sora!" Kairi yelled looking for him. She tripped over something and looked back and saw that it was Sora. He was unconscious and bleeding badly. "Sora please wake-up," Kairi said weakly and in a horse tone.**

"**Kai, get to the Gummi ship and leave, I love you & I want you on it," Sora said wiping the tears from Kairi's eyes.**

"**No you can't die!" Kairi said kissing Sora on the lips and holding onto him.**

"**Kai, please just go, I will be fine," Sora said trying to push her up.**

"**No Sora! I love you & I'm not leaving!" Kairi said holding on harder.**

"**Kairi! Kairi!" A female voice said from behind them.**

"**Kairi, go I love you," Sora said making her leave.**

"**Kairi" the female voice trailed off as she saw Sora. Riku came-up & caught Kairi as she fainted.**

"**Cloud, go get Roxas so we can take Sora with us," Riku said watching the unconscious girl in his arms.**

"**Hey I'm here. What happened to Sora?" Roxas said.**

"**Don't know just get him while I take Kairi back to the ship. Yuffie call the king. Get back to the ship now!" Riku said picking up Kairi since he had set her down. Roxas & Cloud tried to pick Sora up but he punched them.**

"**What the heck was that for!?" Roxas yelled.**

"**I can't go back. It will hurt Kairi to much so just leave me here," Sora said.**

"**No man, Kai will be hurt more if we leave you," Roxas said to Sora.**

"**Leave, now with Kairi and go before I make you," Sora said slowly, he stopped breathing after the last word and his head fell. He was dead now or at least that is what they thought. Kairi woke-up in Riku's arms and looked down at Sora. She started crying into Riku's shirt & tried to get down but Riku kept a tight hold on her. She wept while Riku and the others went back to the ship silently. None of them knew what to do or what to say to Kairi. Kairi fell asleep still weeping in Riku's arms. They all went back to the ship.**

"**What happened & where is Sora?" Namine asked the group as they came in. **

"**Namine, Sora died," Roxas told her.**

"**What!? How could he have died?" Namine said shocked.**

"**Leon, we need to leave," Riku said finding a small bed like place to put Kairi. Kairi was still crying in her sleep. It seemed like it kept getting worse & worse. It was just tearing her up. Leon started the Gummi ship & they left Sora's body behind. **

**Back on The World that Never Was**

"**Ma'am, I think he will be great for what we need to do," a black hooded figure said to a female beside him.**

"**I agree he will be great. At least he wasn't killed by our friends," the woman said. The 2 looked at the body that was in front of them and it was none other than the keyblade master: Sora.**

**Back on Gummi Ship**

"**King Mickey, we have some bad news," Riku said.**

"**What is it Riku?" The King asked from the screen.**

"**Sora… Sora was… Sora was killed King Mickey," Riku said looking down.**

"**How did this happen Riku!? How could you have let it happen!?" King Mickey yelled.**

"**I don't how, all I know is that Sora was killed protecting Kairi who is asleep and still crying," Riku said.**

"**Bring Kairi here then you and the others go to Hollow Bastion," The King said getting off.**

"**Well, we have to drop off Kairi at the castle and then go to Hollow Bastion," Riku told them.**

"**I don't want to go to the castle," Kairi said getting up shocking everyone.**

"**You don't have a choice," Riku said going over to Kairi.**

"**You want to bet?" Kairi asked.**

"**Sorry, I don't bet," Riku said looking down at Kairi.**

"**Neither do I!" Kairi said punching Riku, hard.**

"**Ow, what was that for?" Riku asked rubbing his cheek.**

"**You know exactly what it was for!" Kairi yelled punching him yet again.**

"**Please stop fighting this is really hard!" Roxas yelled. Kairi punched him out of anger.**

"**What was that flippin for?" Roxas said.**

"**You think it is hard on you!? I lost the love of my life! He is now my Lost Love! Well I guess it came true, he died protecting me," Kairi said all the while crying.**

"**Kai, I didn't mean to," Roxas said looking at the girl who his brother Sora would have killed him for making her cry.**

"**Shut the heck up Roxas and leave me alone," Kairi said still crying. Everything stayed quite. Kairi cried herself to sleep again. The others just stayed quite. When they got to the castle Kairi woke-up & jumped out before they could do anything else after landing. They took off leaving Kairi alone.**

**Hollow Bastion **

"**Hello, nice to see you," Cid said coming out.**

"**You aren't going to be so happy after you here what we have to tell you," Riku said.**

"**What is it?" Cid asked.**

"**Once everyone is inside we will talk about it," Riku said going inside the building.**

**Castle**

"**King Mickey," Kairi said in a small meek voice. "Hello! Is anybody here?" Kairi said. **

"**Hello Kairi, nice to see you," Larxene said from behind Kairi.**

"**What do you want?" Kairi said strongly.**

"**We have somebody that needs you," Larxene said grabbing Kairi and getting out of the castle.**

**Hollow Bastion**

"**Sora was killed," Riku said ending his story.**

"**That is horrible. Where is Kairi though?" Aerith asked since Riku hadn't said that part.**

"**We dropped her off at the castle," Roxas said.**

"**That is bad. We lost contact to the castle an hour ago," Cid said.**

"**Roxas, Leon, & Cloud come with me & hurry," Riku said getting up and running with Roxas, Cloud, & Leon trailing. They went to the castle hoping they weren't to late.**

_**I know it is shorter than the last but oh well. Please Review!**_


	3. Capture of Kairi

**Disclaimer: I don not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or any other book, Anime, Manga etc. I want. **

**Recap **

**Hollow Bastion **

"**Hello, nice to see you," Cid said coming out.**

"**You aren't going to be so happy after you here what we have to tell you," Riku said.**

"**What is it?" Cid asked.**

"**Once everyone is inside we will talk about it," Riku said going inside the building.**

**Castle**

"**King Mickey," Kairi said in a small meek voice. "Hello! Is anybody here?" Kairi said. **

"**Hello Kairi, nice to see you," Larxene said from behind Kairi.**

"**What do you want?" Kairi said strongly.**

"**We have somebody that needs you," Larxene said grabbing Kairi and getting out of the castle.**

**Hollow Bastion**

"**Sora was killed," Riku said ending his story.**

"**That is horrible. Where is Kairi though?" Aerith asked since Riku hadn't said that part.**

"**We dropped her off at the castle," Roxas said.**

"**That is bad. We lost contact to the castle an hour ago," Cid said.**

"**Roxas, Leon, & Cloud come with me & hurry," Riku said getting up and running with Roxas, Cloud, & Leon trailing. They went to the castle hoping they weren't too late.**

**End Recap**

_**Thought**_

"_**Stuttering person talking"**_

"**Talking"**

**Action**

_**Where am I? Why was I taken from the castle? Wait, Sora!**_** Kairi thought as she jolted up. In front of her was a man in a black coat.**

"**Kairi, we need your assistance," the black hooded figure said.**

"**I won't help you," Kairi said.**

"**Not even to help him?" The hooded figure asked holding up a blood drenched, unconscious Sora. He held him in a bridal style.**

"**What do you want?" Kairi asked looking down in defeat. **

"**I want you to heal him, you can use Cura so you must heal him," the hooded figure said tossing Sora to Kairi. She caught him has the hooded figure left.**

"**Sora, I shall heal you then we will go," Kairi said beginning the process. It took about half an hour but she finally healed him. He opened his eyes.**

"**Kai?" Sora said looking up.**

"**Aye," Kairi said. **

"**What happened, where are we?" Sora asked.**

"**We are at The Land That Never Was," Kairi said looking down at him. Sora stood up & started stretching.**

"**Sora, do you have the ability to make new clothes?" Kairi asked.**

"**No, but I can repair it," Sora said.**

"**Then do so," Kairi said. The clothes were instantly repaired; there was no blood any where.**

"**So, now what?" Sora asked.**

"**We get out of here," Kairi said looking around.**

"**Well what is the plan?" Sora asked.**

**With Riku**

"**Darn, why did we have to get here so late!?" Riku screamed throwing a piece of broken glass at the garden. The castle had gone through what looked like a war. Almost everything was broken.**

"**Now what? Do we just go off looking for Kai?" Roxas asked.**

"**I think that would be stupid," Leon said.**

"**I will have to agree with Leon," A voice said from behind them.**

"**King Mickey," Riku said.**

"**Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get to Kairi in time but I think I know where she is. Along with the alive Keyblade master," King Mickey said.**

"**What!? Sora is alive!?" They all asked.**

"**Yes. We must rescue them," King Mickey said. They all went to the Gummi Ship.**

**Kairi's POV**

"**Sora, we have to get out of here! I mean they only needed me to heal you," I said to him.**

"**I know, calm down Kai," he said.**

"**But Sora! I might die or something! We must hurry!" I cried out, tears started going down my face.**

"**Oh, Kairi," Sora said sitting down. He pulled me into his lap. "Please don't cry. When you cry my heart aches," he said. I buried my head into his shirt & soaked it. "Shh… please stop crying Kai… There is nothing to cry about….," he kept saying. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I was just crying right then & there for everything that had happened to me. From the beginning of my adventures to right now, I was letting it all out. I had just held it in for to long.**

"**Sora," I said.**

"**Yes Kairi?" he asked.**

"**Can we stay like this for a while?" I asked through the tears.**

"**I guess," he said.**

"**Thank you," I said.**

"**You are welcome," he said. I fell asleep a little later.**

**Riku's POV**

_**Kairi, Sora, you 2 better be ok or I will be mad at myself. I shouldn't have just left Kairi. Oh, I should have brought Sora with us when we left. He would be with us & so would Kairi. Oh, I am such an idiot for letting this happen!**_

"**Hey is Riku ok?" Roxas asked.**

"**I don't know, poke him," Cloud said. Roxas pokes Riku.**

"**Huh? What? Did something happen?" I asked jumping up.**

"**No, you were spacey," Roxas said, in a creepy tone.**

"**Ok," I said.**

"**When isn't he?" Namine asked. She had been silent since they left the World That Never Was along with Rose.**

"**Um… good point Mine," Roxas said.**

"**Don't say that! Nam or something but don't say Mine. That sounds like I am yours or something," she said.**

"**But you are," Roxas said.**

"**No I am not," she said.**

"**WHAT? Whose girl are you then?" he asked.**

"**Nobody's, I don't belong to anybody. I am your girlfriend though," she explained.**

"**Whatever," Roxas said pouting.**

"**What are we going to do about Sora & Kairi?" Rose blurted out. We all looked at her. She started blushing. "**_**S-s-shouldn't w-w-we… ha-ha- have a plan?"**_** she stuttered out.**

"**Yes, we should," I said.**

"**Well?" Namine asked.**

"**Well what?" I asked.**

"**What is the plan?" Namine asked.**

"**Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Ummmmmmmmmm… Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Yeah, what is the plan Roxas?" I asked.**

"**I don't know, Cloud?" Roxas asked.**

"**King?" cloud said.**

"**What?" King Mickey asked. He was turned away from the group nibbling on something.**

"**What are you eating?" Namine asked.**

"**Nothing," he said, back still turned. **

"**Uh huh," she said. She sneaked up on him & jumped on him. She started wrestling with him. "Give it to me!" she yelled.**

"**No," he said.**

"**Ummmm… shouldn't we stop them?" Roxas asked.**

"**No, this is better than the movies," I said.**

"**But… he is a king," Roxas said.**

"**But he is also a mouse," I said.**

"**What does that have to do with anything?" Cloud asked.**

"**I don't know. It sounded good," I said.**

"**That is such a stupid answer!" Roxas said.**

"**You could come up with a better one?" I asked.**

"**There is not another answer Riku!" he said.**

"**Whatever," I said.**

"**Whatever yourself!" he said.**

"**What is wrong with you pretty boy?" I asked.**

"**What did you call me?" he asked.**

"**You heard me pretty boy!" I said.**

"**Don't call me that!" he screamed.**

"**Why not?" I asked. We started fighting.**

"**Everyone is in a fight, great," Cloud said.**

"**I agree Cloud," Rose said.**

"**You are a stupid idiot!" Roxas shouted hitting me across the head.**

"**What? I am not!" I said hitting him back.**

"**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" I heard Cid scream from the screen.**

"**Um…" I said.**

"**They are fighting like mindless idiots," Rose said.**

"**HEY!" I screamed at her.**

"**What? It is true," Rose replied.**

"**You can be very mean," I said.**

"**I know," was her reply.**

"**What do you want Cid?" I asked irritated.**

"**Um… WE have found out the exact location of Sora & Kairi," Cid said.**

"**Where?" I asked.**

"**The World That Never Was in a Dungeon," Cid said.**

"**We are on our way," Roxas said.**

"**Good," was Cid's reply.**

**Sora's POV**

**I woke-up with Kairi asleep upon my chest. She moved a little & then her beautiful face turned into a frown & she kept shifting around like she was uncomfortable. "Kai, Kai wake up," I whispered in her ear. She sat up with a start.**

"**Huh?" she said looking around.**

"**What was happening? It looked like you were in a nightmare," I said.**

"**Oh Sora, I was, it was horrible. They were taking me away from you & it was just so horrible," she said, a tear forming on her face.**

"**It is ok," I said. I ran my hand down from the top of her head to her middle back & I repeated it a few times. After a couple minutes I asked "do you feel better?"**

"**Yes," she said. "What is the plan?"**

"**I do not know yet," I said.**

**Somewhere Else**

"**Do you think they will escape?" a man in a black cloak asked.**

"**I don't know," a female said in the same cloak.**

"**They better not," a third figure said stepping in clad wit the same thing.**

"**What will happen if they do?" the female asked.**

"**Utter destruction of the Organization," the third guy said.**

**--**

**Hey! Sorry it takes me so long to update! One problem is my other stories & secondly I have started my own book & that is taking alot of my time! Sorry it is so short & please Review!**


End file.
